


Make a Wish

by cottoncandymess



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Sex, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, bottom junhee, donghun has a ponytail, maid junhee, some wowkwan if you squint, this is just filth, top donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandymess/pseuds/cottoncandymess
Summary: It's Donghun's birthday.Junhee has  a surprise.Smut ensues.Or where Junhee's extremely confused about his boyfriend's birthday gift and impulsively pulls of something, which turns out to be the best gift Donghun could ask for.edited!
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing for A.C.E  
> stan a.c.e omg best bois
> 
> there were major spacing issues and I edited them!

“Hyung what do you want for your birthday?” Jun asked looking up from his phone.

Both of them had planned on spending the Sunday in instead of going out like usual. While Donghun had planned on finishing the novel he’d bought a couple of days back, Jun intended on doing some shopping online while lying down, putting his head on the elder’s stomach.

“…”  
“Hyuuungg”  
Junhee still didn’t get a reply from him  
“DONGHUN HYUNG!”  
“Yeah what?”

Too busy drowned in his novel he didn’t comprehend what his boyfriend asked him.

“I asked you what you want for your birthday”  
With donghun’s birthday just a week away, he still couldn’t decide what he wanted to give the elder for his 25th.  
“Doesn’t matter what you get me baby, just spend time cuddling with me okay?” he pecked Jun’s nose, gave him a cheeky smile and went back to reading his novel. 

Absolutely unsatisfied and furthermore confused, Jun went back to his phone, shopping online for clothes that he couldn’t find in the stores physically.

“There’s like 4 days left Jun hyung. Have you decided on what you wanna give Donghun hyung for his birthday?” the voice Jun heard through his phone was a little muffled so he assumed Byeongkwan was probably eating while being on the call.

“I…… haven’t. I’m still a little…..lost.”  
“You know what hyuuung~”  
“I have an idea.” 

Jun could hear the teasing tone in the little shit’s voice, but he was ready to listen to what he had to say. “Go on”  
“So you know…..there’s a trend going on tiktok….  
“Uh huh, I’m listening”

“Where guys are dressing up in maid costumes…” and Byeongkwan left the sentence hanging.

“Okay guys in maid costumes” a pause and, “Wait WHAT?!?!” If only anyone was around him to take a picture of his face; His expression would go viral on twitter as a meme.

He had to take a couple of minutes to process what the younger said once again before he spoke up again, “Okay, and what about it?”

“…”  
“Hyung do you not get it? Donghun hyung’s birthday? A maid costume? Wouldn’t that be great?”

“You want me to give Donghun hyung a maid outfit? What?” Jun could swear this was the most confused and lost he’s ever been.  
“I didn’t know you were so dumb hyung, wow” 

“Hold on….” And then it hit Jun  
“A-re you hinting, that I should dress up in a maid costume…?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing or what he was saying himself.

Even if Byeongkwan wasn’t in front of him he could definitely hear the smirk in his voice, “I think that’d be a great gift. Gift him yourself in a maid costume. I’m sure he’s gonna enjoy it. Give it a thought hyung~” and that was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Jun felt himself flush head to toe thinking about dressing up as a maid for the older one.

The same evening, Jun calls up Byeongkwan telling him that he’d do it. He could hear the younger screech out of excitement and he almost screamed into the call, “GOOD CAUSE I SENT YOU A PACKAGE ALREADY!”

“you did WHAT?!?!” it would be an understatement if Jun said that he was dumbfounded and flabbergasted beyond belief.

“Yeah Jun hyung! Sehyoon hyung and I picked the design and Chan agreed to it too!” he heard Byeongkwan say with much pride. 

A little too shaken up by this new information, he talked to them a little longer and right before cutting the call Byeongkwan left his last message, “All the best hyung. You’ll be the best birthday present for Donghun hyung.”

“Aish…. that little brat…” was all that he could say before he fell face first on his bed and wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Right a day before Donghun’s birthday, the said parcel had arrived; and despite being an atheist Jun was practically thanking the gods and seven heavens for letting the goods arrive while Donghun wasn’t home.

Too embarrassed to even open the package, he thought of keeping it aside for him to open it later only to realize that the older might find the pack later. 

Mustering up all his courage, he sat on his bed to take the contents out.

The pack had a small tag inside that read ‘For Park Junhee’ with an excessive amount of pink hearts. He didn’t know if it was a company thingy or was it a personal request by Byeongkwan- which, in all honesty, could be possible.

Speaking of the company, it was called ‘pink frills’ and Jun was lowkey terrified if the younger had actually decided on sending him a pink maid outfit.

“what the actual fuck.”

He found a black sleeveless maid outfit which wasn’t all cause he also found thigh high stockings that had frills on the top edge and was really soft. Once he thought that he’d taken out all contents did he also spot a pack of ….panties? and that too of his right size. He was, one, amazed and embarrassed by the goods and two, surprised by how much effort Byeongkwan had put into this. 

Feeling guilty of how much effort the younger had put into this, whereas it was his work to give Donghun a gift, he started looking up videos of guys in maid costumes on tiktok. After watching a couple of videos, one of them really caught his eye cause the guy in the video was wearing something really similar to what Byeongkwan had gotten him. But what really caught his eye, was the fact that the guy was wearing cat ears and a choker and the fact it went so well with the outfit altogether.

He wanted to buy cat ears now, feeling the need to put in some personal efforts too. But he didn’t know how; well, google could help him out.

By the end of the day, he managed to get hold of black cat ears and a plain black choker from a sex store which was about an hour away from his place; and the store owner was somewhat amused by the amount of stuttering and sputtering jun had to go through to place his request while practically blushing from his ears down to his neck.

It was finally D-day. Quite too literal; Donghun-day, at least that’s what Jun called it. 

Once the clock struck twelve, Jun kissed Donghun sweetly and wished him happy birthday, after which he brought out the small cake he had prepared for the older, which was returned in the form of multiple kisses on Jun’s face, making him giggle.

He’d prepared his plan beforehand- He’d make Byeongkwan, Sehyoon hyung and Chan drag his boyfriend out for a late lunch while he’d make up an excuse of having an emergency online meeting with his colleagues during which he’d finish putting his outfit together. 

He had multiple emotions flowing inside him - nervousness, embarrassment, anxiousness, excitement; he couldn’t foresee a reaction out of his boyfriend and that thought itself made him really anxious. 

The three had successfully managed to drag Donghun out for lunch without Jun, resulting in him whining so much; the main complaint being, quoting the said person, “I need some sanity with me. These three will drive me wild. I need my Jun.” the voice of despair was just returned with multiple howls of laughter and an apologetic Jun trying to make a certain sulky person laugh.

Hearing his phone vibrate, he picked it up and saw multiple texts from ‘donghunnie’ flash up on the screen.

“Jun-ah, where are you?”  
“Why aren’t you here these three are so loud”  
“Byeongkwan is tipsy and clinging on to Sehyoon and Yuchan keeps making puking noises”  
“They’re so entertaining though lmao”  
“I miss you”  
“Wait let me send you pictures”  
And he sees multiple pictures attached. 

He felt so much lighter after reading the texts and seeing the pictures. He could finally start preparing himself for the ultimate surprise. The excitement was finally rushing through his body and the nervousness was draining out.

He opened the package that he had hidden somewhere deep inside his wardrobe and took his maid outfit out along with the thigh highs and the panties.

Jun took off his clothes and started putting the articles of clothing one by one. He was amazed by how byeongkwan got his size right. The maid dress fit him perfectly. He looked himself in the mirror and was amazed by how well it fit him and how it hugged his waist perfectly. The thin straps had thin portions of lace attached to it. The seam on top of the upper part of the outfit was right above where his chest began. 

The lower part wasn’t long. It was of a teasing length. It ended at his mid-thigh and he knew that if he bent down, his ass would be very, very visible; and perhaps that’d be great to Donghun’s liking. 

But Junhee was someone who got easily embarrassed so he’d rather wear some sort of protective shorts underneath; but then again, it was Donghun’s birthday so he stuck to only wearing panties and chucking off the idea of protective shorts.

He put on his choker which had a small bell attached to it and chose to wear the cat ears in the end once he was done with his make-up and the thigh highs.

Once he was done putting on his thigh-highs, he couldn’t stop feeling up his thighs cause the feeling of the material was so soft and they just fit his supple thighs so well. 

He wondered how Donghun’s large hands would be like, feeling his thighs up, teasing him, grabbing them so hard that he leaves marks-  
“Park Junhee stop.” Was what he told himself before his head wandered off further somewhere else. The outfit all together suited him perfectly and he thought if he’d put up a video on tiktok too. 

Checking the time on his phone he realized that Donghun could probably be back in no time. 

He quicky grabbed his makeup products and tried to keep it as natural as possible, not having enough time to do something extravagant and finished his work with applying a layer of strawberry lip-gloss on his lips. 

Looking at the mirror once again the only thought that crossed his mind was ‘damn I look hot’

He’d almost forgotten to wear his cat ears, which he claimed to be the main point of the whole outfit; and he wore it after rummaging through a little in his cupboard.  
Once he deemed the outfit to be complete, he took a couple of mirror selfies to keep and save as a memoir. 

He heard the door click open while snapping pictures on his phone. “Junheeeee~” he heard his boyfriend whine out loud. Panicking he closed his phone, grabbed every other thing that was on the bed and threw it inside his cupboard. Jun managed to clean his bed within a fraction of seconds and tried to lie down in a rather provocative position.

“Jun-aaaahh where are youuuuu” Jun couldn’t help but smile at that tone of call, “I’m in the bedroom!” he said out loud. “I’m coming my precious babyyyy”  
He wondered if he could even be called precious baby at this point, with the clothes he had put on.

“Juuu-”  
And at the door, stood a frozen Donghun, in his all black attire, and his long hair down trying to comprehend what he was witnessing. His precious Jun provocatively lying down in a …. maid costume…. And thigh highs…. and cat ears…

He rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was actually true and not an illusion.

“Like what you see hyung?” Jun practically purred out at his boyfriend.  
“Baby-”  
“You look stunning…. stunning…. beautiful” he said while walking towards the younger.  
“D-didn’t you have a meeting?”

“No hyung, I just needed time to prepare myself for you. Happy birthday donghun hyung.”  
His words were caught in his tongue.

Donghun thought that this was the prettiest that his boyfriend had ever been.

And then Jun stood up as well.

Seeing jun in his full glory in that outfit, Donghun had slowly started losing his shit. The way his chest wasn’t covered all the way to the top, the way the dress hugged Jun’s waist so beautifully and it complemented his whole figure so beautifully, the dress ended at such a teasing length and his legs looked so inviting to him with the thigh highs; he really wanted and needed to feel him up so bad.

Jun saw the older raking his eyes up and down his body and it sent a shiver up his spine. He could see his eyes slowly dilating and filling up with lust.

Mustering up some last courage he tried to speak (squeak) out, “Hyung how do I loo-”

And before he could finish, he felt Donghun’s large hands reach for his neck and pull him into a kiss into which he absolutely melted. He’d been waiting for this. Donghun grabbed the back of Jun’s neck with one hand while the other went behind his waist and rested right above his ass before pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Tilting Jun’s head by gripping the hair on his neck he bit onto his lower lip, making Jun let out a small whine and slipping his tongue in subsequently. 

Jun’s grip on Donghun’s black silk shirt became tighter as the older dominated the kiss further and he started to lose both his breath and sanity.

Donghun kissed him slow and sensually, wanting the younger to whine into his mouth more; he knew Jun preferred slow kisses over rough and fast ones.

He backed Jun to the closest wall and pinned his hands above his head with one of his hands and used the other to lightly trace patterns up his thighs, making Jun whimper. He sucked on the younger’s tongue followed by biting and pulling on his lower lip drawing out a loud moan from him. 

Junhee felt so hot, so aroused from the way Donghun pinned his hands up; he felt so helpless and the fact that he couldn’t do anything turned him on so much. They’d just been making out and he was already so turned on. Jun’s thoughts were interrupted by the older lapping his tongue down his neck and leaving splotches of wet hot kisses fanning hot breath over the area making him visibly shudder.

"So this is what my pretty baby had been preparing while I was gone?"  
"I didn't know you'd be so kinky, pretty boy"  
"So pretty, only for me, just for me"

The words Donghun were saying straight went down to his crotch

Donghun kept littering Jun's neck with hickeys which he sure would stay for weeks. The little moans Jun let out everytime he sucked on a sensitive spot only spurred Donghun on further. Jun bucked his hip up to the older's when he licked and bit onto his earlobe. 

That was when Donghun decided on separating both of Junhee's legs, putting his thigh in between, having Jun to grind onto his thigh and letting out sinful moans. Donghun finally looked at him, taking a break from his ministrations and Jun looked so sinful with his lips swollen and shiny, face flushed and marks on both sides of his neck and they hadn't even done much.

"Hyung… more, please give me more" it was unusual to see Jun begging, being the brat he his. It was a pleasant surprise. Donghun thought he could might as well just tease him.

"But baby isn't it my birthday? Shouldn't I be asking for more?" the teasing tone in Donghun's deep raspy voice made him want to drop to his knees. And so he did.

Surprised, yet pleased at the same time at how pliant Jun was being, it only fuelled him to ruin the younger further.

The tight black ripped jeans Donghun was wearing made his small waist look only more beautiful and Jun wanted to do nothing more than to only give what he truly deserves.

He gave his boyfriend pleading and he got his consent when Donghun gave him a small nod. He then continued to pull down his zipper and gulped when he saw his boyfriend’s prominent hard on through his boxers. 

He gave his cock kitten licks which was followed by Donghun carding his hand through Jun’s hair and pulling it back with a hiss, “Stop teasing me kitten, it won’t end well.” 

Jun only whined back at the words.

“What kitten? Did you like the name too much? Isn’t that why you wore cat ears? To make me call you kitten? Hmm?”

“Y-yeah hyung, please call m-me kitten” Jun whimpered out.

“Good kitten. Now make hyung feel good.”

Wanting to please the older, the took his dick out of the confines of his boxers and started giving it kitten licks before licking it to the top all the way from the base making Donghun hiss a little and close his head back. 

He finally took the other’s dick into his mouth and he could swear he could never get enough of how good the weight of his cock felt against his tongue. Donghun let out a low moan and Jun could alone come from that. He took his cock further into his mouth and sucked on it. he pulled his mouth out, spat on it to lube it up and then slowly began to bob his head up and down. 

“Fuck kitten that feels good.” 

He heard Donghun moan out and felt a slight thrust against his mouth. He looked up and saw his boyfriend staring down at him with a dark look and he understood what the look meant. 

Jun took Donghun’s cock back into his mouth and tried to take it as deep as possible till it hit the back of his throat. Donghun then began to slowly thrust into the younger’s mouth while Jun tried his best to not gag on his dick. 

“Damn fuck kitten you’re doing so well for me ugghh.” 

Nothing could compare to what Junhee’s ass felt from inside but his warm wet mouth sucking him in was also driving him nuts. He swore he almost came when Jun sucked him in more and choked on it. he quickly took his dick out and bent down to see if Jun was okay.

Jun got into a coughing fit for a couple of minutes and then was quickly offered a bottle of water to soothe it down. 

“Jun-ah are you okay?” the change was massive and Jun started giggling, “Yeah hyung. I’m good. Let’s continue, shall we?” Donghun smiled at that. ‘typical Junhee’, he thought.

He leaned into Jun’s ear to whisper in the voice that could always melt Jun, “Why don’t we take this to bed, kitten? I can’t wait to make you cry.” And hiked Jun up princess style and threw him on the bed.

Looking down on the bed, Jun in a maid outfit, sprawled out on his bed, looking fucked out despite not even being fucked, in his thigh highs, which made his legs look absolutely delicious and those fucking cat ears-

It was hard, he really wanted to take his time, savor Jun and take him apart, part by part, but the sight was making him lose his shit. 

He bent down to get on top of Jun, separating both his legs with his own and went back to kiss him some more while subtly grinding down on him. Jun opened his legs further apart and started bucking up back in the need of some friction. 

The constant grinding made Junhee whine and moan and he wasn’t being able to kiss Donghun back properly which resulted in a very sloppy make out with a lot of saliva and a very happy Donghun; he loved sloppy make outs like these, loved seeing Jun all messed up.

He heard something between a shriek and a gasp when he put his hand on Jun’s thighs, having wanted to touch them for sometime now.

Donghun’s large hand feeling his thighs up and down was exactly like how he had fantasizing earlier; maybe even better cause he could feel it properly instead of an imagination. 

The rough texture of the older’s hand and the occasional squeezes were drawing whimpers out of Jun’s mouth.

The supple flesh of Jun’s thighs was making Donghun drool. The way he could squeeze the soft flesh with his large hands were doing things to his mind. Being unable to hold back, he lifted Jun’s outfits skirt and dived in to bite onto his thighs. Donghun always had a thing for the younger’s soft thighs but seeing them in the soft thigh highs was an absolutely different experience. 

Trying to grab onto whatever he could around him, Jun was really trying to keep himself grounded and not buck up to every kiss and suck Donghun was leaving on his thighs.

“Oh? What is this kitten?”

Jun looked up at Donghun to see him smirking down at him. Averting his eye somewhere else, he saw Donghun holding up his skirt and then it flashed upon him.

He saw his cotton panties.

“I like how prepared you are.” He said, smiling to himself

“Look how wet these panties have become. Looks as if you’ve already come, but it’s just your pre-come making your panties wet. It looks so erotic from here, look at the mess you’ve made of yourself kitten.”

The condescending tone laced in his words made Jun blush from head to toe and he hid his face behind his arms.

A sudden bite on his inner thigh shook him up from his thoughts.

“God I will never get enough of these thighs of yours.”

Bite after bite and suck after suck, Jun’s thighs were trembling in his hold and everytime he closed them Donghun grabbed them and spread his thighs apart.

“Hyung p-please-”

“Please what kitten? Use your words.”

“H-hyung please f-fuck me n-now… please?”

Donghun almost came at that. Why would he not give Jun what he wants, when he’s asking so nicely?

“Hold on kitten.”

Donghun proceeded to take off his black shirt, leaving him in his tight black ripped jeans.

It was a sight to take in.

His chiseled and toned golden chest, with sweat dripping down his body making it shine, and Jun couldn’t stop ogling at his body. The way Donghun grew his hair out so prettily- it fit his face so well; and everytime Donghun tied it back into a pony or a bun, Jun would gulp really hard and could swear he could feel his asshole throb and he’d be ready to get on his knees at a snap of his fingers. 

“You won’t take off your pants?” Jun asked with a puzzled expression.

“Wanna fuck you like this. Tell me kitten, do you want your panties off or should I just push it aside and fuck you like this?”

Having given options like these, it was hard to choose, though he knew what he wanted.

“Take it off, I wanna feel you.” He whined out

“You’ll seriously be the end of me.  
Jun where are the condoms and the lube?”

“The last drawer, towards the right.”

“Strawberry huh? Kitten wanted to make everything sweet for me?”

“Nnngghhh hyunnggg stop teasing me already”

“But it’s exactly what you like kitten.” Donghun said, bending down to peck Jun’s nose.

He moved his hands till the seam of Jun’s panties only to pull it and let it snap back on his skin, making Jun squeak a little.

“What was that for hyung” Jun asked while raising his hips so that Donghun could take his panties off.

“nothing, I’m just having fun, it’s my birthday after all.”

Jun could never get enough of the sight of lube on Donghun’s long fingers.

The older poured sufficient amount of lube in his hands and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up.   
Situating himself between Jun’s legs, he pushed one of his legs over his shoulders – for a more comfortable position; resulting his skirt to fall over his stomach.

Donghun circled his middle finger around Jun’s rim making him shudder and whimper. 

“I didn’t even put my finger in, just how sensitive have you been kitten?”

“The outfit ah-”

Donghun pushed his finger in while whispering into Jun’s ear, “Did the idea of me fucking into you in a maid outfit turn you on so much? Hmm?”

“Y-yeah hyung, i-it did-   
aah ohmygod!”

Jun moaned out as Donghun pushed in his second finger and started curling it inwards; repeating the motion continuously which made Jun quiver in pleasure. 

“Do you like this kitten? Do you like my fingers inside you?” the constant thrusting of Donghun’s long fingers was driving him nuts. Nothing, nothing could compare the way Donghun’s long, thick, delicious fingers hit every sensitive spot of his perfectly; they brought him down to a crumbling, crying mess.

With the older’s third finger in, Jun was an incoherent mess. Donghun loved seeing him like this. Loved how only his fingers could reduce him down to an incoherent mess; he loved the power he had over the younger.

“Tell me kitten” a pause, as he saw Jun flinch real hard. ‘found it’ he thought to himself and smiled.

“Aangghh h-hyung I c-can’t- I can’t hold it-”

“Hold it for me kitten? For me?”

Donghun was growing incredibly hard watching Jun unravelling like this, just with his fingers. 

“H-hyung please-”

The older angled his fingers with precision thrusting them in and out faster hitting his prostate spot on everytime and Jun was on the verge of crying before his back arched beautifully as he came all over his maid skirt.

A sight to behold; truly.

Donghun almost came at it. No matter how much power he had over Jun, he was still weak for him.

“Hyung that felt so…good” Jun lazily smiled as he tried to even out his breathing

“It’s not over yet kitten.” Donghun smirked at him which was followed by him bending down and kissing his lips once again.

Maneuvering in the position Donghun wanted, he sat himself against the headboard of the bed with Jun on his lap. 

“My kitten looks so beautiful like this; swollen lips, fucked out face, hair disheveled, hazy eyes, all for me.”

The possessive words whispered in is his ears were driving him wild and he could feel himself get hard again; merely by words. 

“Isn’t it time you return the pleasure now kitten?”

Jun felt his boyfriends rock hard cock against the crack of his ass and a shiver ran through his whole body.

He knew Donghun stretched him out well so he didn’t want to waste time further. He grabbed the lube and poured quite an amount on his hands and slicked up the older’s cock.

At this Donghun’s eyes widened, “Baby what about the condo-”

He got cut off by a very drunk on pleasure Junhee, “Fuck it hyung, I wanna feel you”

He could only stare at the younger; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Jun, kitten fuck you’re gonna be the end of me.” He could only groan at this point.

Junhee raised up his hips and slowly lowered himself on Donghun’s cock. Both of them started panting and moaning with pleasure.

“F-fuck hyung t-that feels too g-good.”

“Tell me about it, kitten. You’re so fucking tight it’s doing wonders to my cock.”

He paused any sort of movement for a while; Jun needed to get adjusted to the stretch.

But Donghun couldn’t stop his hands from wandering over Jun’s body. He squeezed his thighs with one hand while he held his hips with the other.

A panting, sweaty Junhee on his lap, sitting on his cock, with a maid outfit and cat ears made up for the whole loud mess of a day he had; honestly, this was more than anything that he could ask for.  
And Junhee had slowly started to grind on his cock, moving his hips slowly in circular motions moaning out the older’s name. 

Donghun sneakily let his hands behind Jun’s costume and slipped down the zipper and then slipped down the thin sleeves of his top, baring out Jun’s chest.

Jun whimpered when he felt the soft fingertips of Donghun’s slipping down those thin lace sleeves; and he gladly let him do so.

With Jun’s nipples standing up hard, looking so delicious to Donghun, he couldn’t himself but let his lips attach to one of them; sucking and biting on it like a madman while roughly pinching and twisting the other. 

Jun let his head fall back in a silent moan with the sensation of Donghun’s dick throbbing within him while having both his nipples stimulated so much; making him grab onto his boyfriend’s hair and pushing his head further onto his chest. This made Donghun let out a low growl which went straight down Jun’s crotch and made him clench down on his boyfriend’s dick.

Donghun let go of the nipple and latched onto the other, giving it similar treatment and this time Jun arched his back again. Once the older detached himself and saw that both the nipples were red and swollen and had small hickeys around the area, he felt satisfied of his work.

This session had left Jun into a moaning and stuttering mess; Jun downright screamed when Donghun thrusted up into him.

“Kitten, move.”

Jun knew it was an order and he didn’t want to misbehave so he slowly got up and dropped himself down on his lap. He took a couple of minutes to gain a steady rhythm and once he did, he let both his hands fall on Donghun’s golden chest and thrusted himself down on the older aggressively.

Junhee bounced on his cock with all he had but once he began losing his pace Donghun roughly gripped his hips and began pounding into him at an animalistic pace.

“Hnnghhhh aaannghhh h-hyung aaaah-”

Jun was an incoherent, babbling, sobbing mess and the pace at which Donghun was pounding into him was making his head blank and he could only cry out the other’s name at times when he wasn’t babbling random words.

“I reduced my kitten into such a mess that you can’t even speak properly? That’s so fucking hot.” This was the first time that he reduced Jun into such a mess. Fuck kitten, this is the best birthday gift ever.”

With every thrust, rang the bell on Jun’s choker, which got faster by every passing minute.

Within this Donghun somehow spotted a hairband on the bed and he slowed down for a couple of minutes so that he could tie back his long hair into a ponytail.

Donghun could swear this was the hardest Jun had ever clenched down on him. Jun saw Donghun tie his hair up into a ponytail and it was his biggest weakness and he wasn’t even lying. He couldn’t help but unconsciously clench down on Donghun making the latter hiss out loud.

“Does kitten like my ponytail so much?” he couldn’t help but tease Jun about it smirking up at him; thrusting up back again at the same time. He just really wanted to tease Jun today.

Jun was honestly losing his shit with all the teasing.

“Ngh stop teasing already hyung p-please.” Jun sobbed out

The relentless, merciless pace was back and this time both of them were really close.

For Jun it was the sight of Donghun with his eyes closed, brows furrowed, his strong grip on his hip and that ponytail. The final thread was when Donghun took hold of his dick and teased his slit and he could swear he saw white for a couple of seconds as he screamed out Donghun’s name with a string of curse words.

For Donghun it was the sight of Jun; cumming with his back arched beautifully and his head thrown back as he clenched on his cock. It was enough for him to release inside Jun with a loud groan.

They changed positions after regaining their breaths and Donghun made Junhee lay down on the bed as he took in the sight of a fucked out Jun yet again. This time, he took his time to relish the beauty of his younger beauty. 

When he said that maid Junhee was the most beautiful Junhee that he had seen, he was wrong. Nothing could win against this Junhee. Fucked out, yet a completely blissed Junhee; sweaty, flushed red, Junhee in a maid outfit (messed up completely and cum stained) with cat ears and thigh highs. 

The best and his favourite sight. He wanted to burn this sight into his memory, so he quickly grabbed his phone and silently took a picture of Jun in this state; and he’d never let the latter know about it.

He threw it back and went to the washroom to get a wet cloth so he could clean his boyfriend up. Donghun took off his cat ears and the choker. He slowly rolled off the thigh highs and kept them aside safely. Maybe he’d make jun wear them another time and he could take his time just worshipping his legs-

Before his mind wandered off to wonderland again, he shook off his thoughts and began to clean up his inner thighs – which were now dripping of his cum now that it was leaking out of Jun’s asshole. Jun lazily raised up his legs so that Donghun could clean him up. 

He forced Jun to sit up so that he could take off so that he could take off that maid costume but it proved to be a much harder task as it turned out to be a one piece but somehow he did manage to take it off and throw it into the cleaning bin.

Donghun tucked a very naked Jun into bed even when jun nagged and whined to not let go of the older, he convinced jun that he’d be back quick; Donghun hated the sticky feeling after sweating and wanted to take a quick shower – and he did so after leaving multiple kisses on Jun’s face making him giggle.

Once he came back though, he saw that Jun was fast asleep and he quietly joined him to bed; and he noticed that Jun had put on a pair of sweats somehow. 

Smiling to himself he got in beside Jun after putting on some sweats himself, only for Jun to come closer and cuddle into him, resting his head on Donghun’s chest and mumbling a soft ‘happy birthday’ into his chest. 

Donghun chuckled and went off to sleep after pressing a chaste kiss on Jun’s forehead.

The morning after Jun woke up to an empty bed but smelled pancakes and got excited and tried to get up – which was a really bad idea cause he was sore as fuck so he decided on lying down back on the bed.

Only a few minutes later did donghun return to the room with a plate of stack of pancakes in his hands and a large grin on his face.

“Good morning sweetie! You’re up!”

“Hey hyung good morning to you too.” Jun said in his sleepy voice.

“You made breakfast… thank you…”

“Of course I did! I’ve gotta do something in return to last night’s gift of yours!” he happily said as if he didn’t fuck the brains out of Jun the previous night.

“Speaking of which… how’d you like it?” Jun shyly asked the older.

“The best birthday gift ever baby. I can’t explain in words. Bless whoever’s idea it was.”

“It was Byeongkwan’s idea. I just added the cat ears and the choker.” Jun’s ears were red by now.

“Oh wow, I’m not surprised at all.” He snorted, “Thank you so much for last night baby, it was the best I could ask for.”

And Donghun sat down to feed Jun the pancakes he made after giving him good morning kisses just like the ones he got every morning.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> I always accept criticism! feel free to do so!  
> stay healthy and take care of yourselves!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
